


Wait, you have a crush?

by R3TR0



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nightwing - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform, car, dick grayson is such a child asdjdjsiawjdia, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3TR0/pseuds/R3TR0
Summary: During a ride with Dick Grayson, you accidentally slip out that you have a crush. Problem is? Dick Grayson is your crush and Dick won't stop until he finds out who's your crush.(old, may redo)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Kudos: 79





	Wait, you have a crush?

**SET AFTER SEASON 2**

»»————- ★ ————-««

"Wait, you have a crush?" Dick Grayson asked me. We were driving to Connor and Megan's house. "Dick, focus on the road please," I try to change the subject. "There's no one in front of me or behind me, we're good. Now, you HAVE A CRUSH?" He was definitely excited. "Yes, I do have a crush. There, you happy?" I sighed in defeat. Dick's impossible. "Ooo! Who is it? Could it be... Roy? Maybe his brothers?"

"No," I replied.

"Connor?" He grinned.

"No, Dick, he already has a girlfriend," I grunted.

"Still! How about Artemis or Zatanna?" Dick replied. We were getting closer to Megan's house. I can't wait for this conversation to end, it's not like I don't like him, it's just I'm not ready to face the possibility of rejection...

"Hmm, who else could it be..." Dick trails off. I see the house. We're so close! 

"Me?" He smiled at me. 

I feel my cheeks warm-up and my palms are becoming sweaty. "Dick, we're almost there!" I say cheerfully. "Here, I'll call Megan and I'll let them know we-" Dick stops the car. I reach for my phone and Dick grabs it first, pulling it away from me. "Um, Dick?" I was confused. What is he doing?

"Is it me?" Dick smiles. What have I gotten myself into? "Dick, c'mon. Let's just-"

"Still didn't answer my question."

"Dick..."

"Y/n, do you love me?" He looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes. 

I groan, I'm never going to win with this guy! I guess I'll just tell him, hopefully, he loves me too. "Fine, yes I do. Now, can we go?" Dick has a satisfied smile on his face. "Whatever you say, adorableness." He kisses me on the cheek and he starts the car up again. 


End file.
